Time Running Out
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: This is a request fic for Vampygurl402. I don't know how much I can tell about this right now because... it's kind of strange. However, I will say that the happenings within are... obviously, magical, and I apologize for any time and space inaccuracies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so, first off, this is not entirely my story. It is a request, but I am taking all creative liberties. If I fail on making this what they want, well… that's not my problem. This is a Salazar and Harry fic, so timey wimey space stuff (hehe whovians). Alright though. I won't spoil the other details that Vampygurl402 gave me, because that's what you are here for, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I kinda don't much own this, but how it proceeds and how I work it, well, that I do. Oh and before you tear me a new one, this fic TOTALLY wrecks the notions created about timeturners and time in general. Usually, you can't leave your own space/time continuum. WELL F**K THAT SHIT! Hehe.. Yeah actually, just keep in mind that I don't feel like going into detail about space and/or time. And for this, being a request, I can only do so much and I really like the pairing idea, I just have no solid ideas on how to make time work. So I will spew everything out my bum because that's just how I roll.

Warning: Thank God this wasn't a M/F request, cause I don't do that shit right now. SO yeah, M/M. Don't like it? Get out. And I'll leave the cookies request out for now because I don't even know how much I'm going to like this.

x*x*x

Harry ducked his head as he dashed into the potions room, knowing that he was late and praying that the dungeon bat wouldn't be present yet himself. To his luck… or lack thereof, Severus' eyes lifted as he entered and a sneer presented itself.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for ineptitude for punctuality. As usual," He said snidely as he swept about the room. "I'll let you sit next to Miss Granger today so as to avoid any extensive messes for you to need to clean up for your detention tonight. Mr. Weasley, make sure that Mr. Longbottom doesn't ruin anything either," Snape directed about the room even as directions and ingredients were listed upon the board. "Get going," He said dismissively.

Harry groaned before studying the list carefully and went to get his armful of ingredients. He checked with Hermione before he finished off gathering the listed items and sat down. He dutifully chopped, crushed, sliced, minced, grated, and stirred for Hermione while she added the ingredients and kept an eye on the heat and consistency.

They probably came out with the best form of the potion, and yet he still called more praise to Malfoy and Goyle.

Let the ranting and raving commence. He tore out of the room the moment that they were dismissed. He went immediately up to the common room, not even bothering with dinner much to Ron's chagrin.

Hermione gripped the redhead's wrist as she dragged him up after their friend and Ron looked dismayed towards the Great Hall. "Harry, you were late, I gave you all the warning that I could. You should stop going out so late! You'll have to put up with the detention, you might as well grab something to eat before going," She said, ever the dutiful responsible one.

Harry glared. "It wasn't the detention or me being late, or anything else other than the fact that he's a prat. We probably did our best work and he still showers all of his praise upon Malfoy and one of his fat cronies! I don't try to be the delinquent child that he seems to expect from me, but lo and behold, he still won't give credit where credit is due," was the whiney response though not without due reasoning.

"Harry, you'll just have to put up with it however you can. He's not going to change so easily and we only have a couple of more years, let's just work through this and learn what we can before we are thrown into the war," Hermione says with as much sympathy as she can rightfully share. "We're going down to supper, make sure you're not late to your detention," She dismisses, knowing that it is best to leave Harry to his thoughts.

Harry flops across the couch he had previously been occupying and when he knows that the tower is empty of all other house members, a thought flickers into his head. "Accio time turner," He tries and to his surprise, it flies into his hand and he grins at it. He studies it for as long as he can but he can't come to any reasoning as to how many turns he should give it. He knows that three did it to get them to the afternoon before Buckbeak and Sirius were endangered, so how many would it take to get him to just a few hours. He stood and paced for the last few minutes that he knew wouldn't end with him in incredible trouble with Snape. He puts it on and glances to the clock. "What's the worst that can happen?" He inquires to the air before flicking the dial once, twice, maybe a little more, no, shoot! He watches the common room vanish before his eyes and curses as time speeds up in reverse before it comes to slow down after ages of him waiting there. He blinks at the brightness of the room and notices that it's missing all of the characteristic red, and the roof isn't there. "Oh bloody hell," He muttered even as he dashed out the door, turning to see no pink lady, and no paintings around the other walls either. He dashes as quickly to the Great Hall as he can, grateful that the stairs are still in regular working order. He pushes open the great oaken doors and is immediately in the view of four persons. He shrinks back and blinks at them in wonder. He lifts up the timeturner to look at it and realizes that the little thing has broken. "Lovely," He curses, knowing that he's probably stuck now. Sand was pouring out even as he'd been turning it, so time had run out on him, literally.

Green eyes looked back up to the three figures sitting and the one standing. "Might I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" Is the soft question from a young woman in blue with her raven hair done up around a strange tiara.

"My… My name is Harry, Harry Potter, and I was here before, I'm just not sure when I am?" He tested, wondering if they could figure out his dilemma or help him at all.

Another man stands beside the first and rests a soothing hand on the irritated shoulder. "Calm yourself, Godric, he's not even a matured wizard. Perhaps he has heard of our plans for this place once it is completed," are the silken words.

"It's going to be a school, right?" Harry inquired.

"Correct you are, Harry, for young witches and wizards. There are others already standing and with many students overflowing in them, we thought it would be good of us to join in and help them," the woman in blue said again.

"Wait, so… You must be Lady Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw!" Harry squawked out. "That means… You are Helga Hufflepuff, You're Godric Gryffindor, and you're Salazar Slytherin. I'm standing with the founders of Hogwarts. Bloody Hell!" Harry gasped as he sat down and put his head between his knees. This was unbelievable.

Rowena and Helga stood and rushed over to the boy even while Salazar made a more tentative approach. "Don't worry now dear, we can figure out a way to get you back to where you need to be," Rowena soothes with Helga grinning.

"I'm sure you're hungry, how about we go get you something to eat!" Is the kindly chitter from the yellow garbed girl, probably barely 19.

Harry nods and stands with her, taking in the young man before them. He must be 19 as well while the other two seem quite a bit older.

Green eyes meet grey nearly silver and a shiver passed through them both. Harry allowed himself to be led down by the legendary Helga Hufflepuff even as the others followed, though much more silently than the now chattering girl.

Harry felt comforted by the presence of this girl and wondered why he didn't have more Hufflepuff friends, especially if they were even partially like their founder. He sat and watched her bustle about with Rowena while Salazar sat beside him and Godric sat across from Salazar, seeming to be in constant thought.

"You say you don't know when you are, which presumes you know time travel. You know of us, which means you are from the future… I hope. So, what shall we do with this knowledge to help get you back to your rightful time, Harry?" Godric begins to question out loud, not unlike how Ron actually process things, much to Harry's amusement.

"Merlin never even dabbled in that art, he left time to itself, knowing how dangerous it was," Rowena says with a huff. "However you got here, and if you ever get back, make sure they know what a nightmare it is," She said with a rightful huff as she brought a plate over for their little guest.

"I definitely will, but… do you mind if we forget about that right now?" Harry asked. "I've have to say I'm kind of grateful that this happened. Because my time was getting rather annoying and absolutely frustrating," He explained further.

"Of course, we can be the perfect distraction too, you know," Salazar said in a playful voice as Helga sat and Rowena pulled up another chair to sit on the end of the long table that quite resembled the tables used for the houses in the Great Hall.

Harry nodded and ate while the school founders all talked around him and he felt like he was in a daydream. "So, what plans can you tell me about what you have for the place?" He inquires as he gestures around them.

"We already have all of the details set. Gryffindor tower will finish within the month," Godric said with a cheery demeanor now. "Four houses, an assortment of courses, meals held upstairs where we met, it'll be wonderful!" He goes on.

"Sounds lovely," Harry says coyly. He suspected that they knew approximately how much he knew about the place, but he knew better than to share anything, lest space and time cease to exist around him, but that's not the concern right now, obviously, because Salazar just said something, and Harry can't quite recall what because he had yawned. "Sorry, I'm not bored, but it's already been quite a while, and when I was, I was just a few hours from heading to bed," He explained, though no one had seemed to ask for it.

"Well we don't exactly have the beds or even items to transfigure into beds much around here," Rowena begins before Salazar leaps at the chance he seems to have been waiting for.

"I have the largest space, not to brag, you guys just like your modest space," He teased. "Would you like to stay with me, Harry?" Salazar asked with a glittering smile that would make every other girl… aside from Rowena, swoon.

Harry nodded and despite the distinct fact that he's not a girl, his cheeks flushed, though he wasn't surprised by this. Ron had been quite the vocal one about his sexuality, but Harry had kept his quiet, meaning even the tabloids that would make up the "scary" stuff about their savior hadn't gone so far as to think Harry Potter gay. But that is just what they'll deal with one day. "That sounds fine," he adds to make sure that he isn't sounding too eager.

Salazar didn't miss it though, but he'll be accommodating. "Very well, then I'll bid you fellows an early good night," He dismisses as he stands and guides Harry out of the kitchens, down towards the dungeons, but goes off on an early wing to an "empty" portrait that is quickly filled when Salazar clears his throat.

"AH! Good evening Lord Slytherin! I see you have some company!" The woman in the portrait says with a warm smile to Harry who is shuffling uncomfortably. He still isn't fond of the dungeons.

"Good evening to you too, Eloise, and yes, I'll see if you two can be introduced later, for now, he's been through quite a day, so nightshade," he says, obviously giving the password.

Harry chuckles softly as they enter and the moment he's within the private quarters of Salazar Slytherin, his jaw is floored. It is warm and the feeling of comfort is easily conveyed. He vaguely registers Salazar offering for him to make himself comfortable while he makes the sleeping arrangements for them and leaves. Harry is drawn towards the fire and plush couches around it and practically falls into one curling up against the back of the couch and most likely drifting off like that, if his wake up is anything to go by.

"I hoped that you would be comfortable, I didn't expect you to fall asleep within minutes," are the words that slowly rouse him as his hair is gently tousled. "Harry, you should really either lay down here or some with me, I made up the bed and if you'd prefer, I can sleep out here," is the soft offer as Harry blinks sleepily up at the dark haired man who is fondling his hair.

A noncommittal sound leaves him and he can't find the words or the will in him to tell Salazar to either stop messing with his hair, or give an answer to the request. He finally wakes just enough to take in the room again. "Your place is so comfortable. No one that I've met has taste like yours," he compliments.

"I shall take great pride in that then. And believe me, I'm alone in my tastes as well," he assures him.

"If I had my own place to decorate, I'd probably base it after this room," Harry jokes though he probably means that quite a bit.

"Well, if you think this is comfortable, you'll love the bedroom," Salazar says with a sharp glint in his eye before he shifts and Harry squeaks as he's lifted. "You're light," he notes.

"Yeah, um…" Harry tries to come up with an explanation for his aunt and uncle starving him every summer.

"You'll just have to take some more of Helga's cooking," is the light continuation and a giddy grin that speaks volumes of his pleasure at being able to carry Harry without protest.

Harry's cheeks flush bright pink before he is gently settled down into the plushest bed he's ever felt. He finally realizes that he was staring at Salazar's profile. He decides that this wasn't the worst distraction, but now his eyes are taking in the cool toned room, in fair contrast to the sitting room. Mainly blues still as what had adorned the other room, but now flecks of green and silver that spoke of his Slytherin nature were more prominent. The warm wood bedframe stood out and the deep blue sheets that now enfolded Harry were as soft as satin. He melted into them and was nearly out again before he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his cheek. "Um… sorry, I don't want to steal your bed from you, I can go sleep on the couch," Harry tried to escape before he was pressed, gently, back into the bed.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have woken you," Salazar said softly as he flicked his wand at the sheets, making them wrap around Harry. He then turned towards the door.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I'm flattered, Salazar, but… I hardly know you. And I'm hardly put off by the thought of men," Harry babbles.

"Yes well, I'd be burned at the stake for thoughts of them, so I hope you are more accepted in your time," he whispered. "Good night," He added before he was gone.

Harry shivered at the emptiness that the room now held. Once comfort and warmth, and utter peace, now cold, harsh, and lonely. He trembled before parting from the warm sheets and trailing after the mysterious man that he'd only seen as a portrait in Severus' office, and in history books, all of him as his older, probably more withdrawn self. He wanted to see this elegant, young face of cheekbones, long, soft ebony hair, and eyes that shone like a silver dagger. He found Salazar with his eyes already shut and breathing steadily on the couch. He took care to make no sound as he rounded the couch and leaned over Salazar, not even starting when emerald met quicksilver.

Soft lips were pressed together and molded. A sigh escaped on set, or possibly both, and in a heartbeat, a hand was tangled into shorter midnight locks. Harry was pressed down to the floor and quickly covered with a larger body, though still similarly lithe. A shiver escaped each body and a careful claw raked down Harry's back, slitting his shirt and making it much easier to part, as warm hands did. Somehow Harry missed that one sign that was otherwise unknown to him as soft fingers no longer gave way to the claws that they had been, though in the midst of the kiss, he did find another clue that something was a bit odd. He broke away and looked up at blown pupils with ones equally blown and observed the man above him with wonder. He took in lengthened incisors and possibly something tousled in his hair, but he couldn't tell for sure. As he reached up a hand he found it captured just before his lips were sealed to Salazar's again. The need for breath was forgotten for ages, just the need to feel each other's warmth and the comfort that each offered the other. Before Harry could react, once again, he was in Salazar's arms and they were on their way back to the bedroom. Harry shivered in anticipation of what may come but was equally surprised when Salazar just tucked them both into the bed and held him close.

"We'll speak more in the morning, Harry, just sleep," He breathed.

Harry trembled at the softness of those words but quickly found himself complying.

A/N: I'm going to leave that as chapter 1 because I'm nervous and awkward about this… hopefully I can get some good feedback and see if this has a good future, though I know that only one person's opinion matters for it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Glad to see that people are liking this and anticipating updates, thank you again to those who reviewed and here is your next update!

Warning: Bad timey wimey space stuff… and male lovers hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

X*x*X

Salazar woke and gently tightened his grip around Harry to reassure himself that his mate was actually there. He blinked a couple times at that thought before raising the flames in the fire and on the candles as he slowly pulled away from Harry and got ready for another most-likely, busy day.

Harry made a small sound as he turned over and half tried to follow the warmth of his bed partner but he settled for the pillow and hugged it close to maintain the warmth.

Salazar chuckled as he tied his hair back for the present moment and gathered clothes before heading for his bathroom, hoping that Harry could sleep for a few more minutes to allow him the private moment. He started the bath and stripped down. He did a few morning exercises as quietly as he could before slipping into the soothing waters and relaxing.

Harry, in the meantime had stretched and woken fully, feeling vaguely disappointed at the missing person from his bed. He sighed though and began to look about for the bathroom, suspecting that Salazar had already gone out for something. He slipped into the room silently before freezing as he heard water slosh in the tub. He turned to see Salazar in a blissfully relaxed pose. His heart hammered as he saw the exposed chest and he cautiously tried to make his way back out, much to his personal displeasure.

Salazar smirked and winked a teasing silver eye open. "Good morning," he drawled out in a tone that set Harry's blood on fire.

"M-morning," Harry stuttered out as he flushed.

"You are welcome to join me, in fact, I'd encourage it," is the invitation extended as Salazar leans forward to untie his hair and let it dip into the water.

"Um, um…" Harry tries to come up with a reasonable response, but he finally just flushes even brighter and slowly strips down, having no will to fight this beautiful being. He covers himself with his hands as much as possible, trying to maintain some form of modesty a he slips into the large tub beside Salazar.

"Don't be embarrassed, please, you're beautiful," He purrs.

"Hardly," Harry snorts and slips away from the arms that try to enfold him, even as much as he wants them to. He's going to keep control in this situation, even though he made himself quite vulnerable here. "Alright, so I know that you know what's going on here, and I want to know because I'm never this impulsive and… irrational!" Harry begins. "I am attracted to you, but it's more than that, I feel lost and incomplete now without you. It's frustrating and I don't like being dependent on people. I've been independent all of my life and I'm not ready to change that," He states then.

"I understand. I know those feelings from my own life too. I know that I know nothing about your time, but that doesn't matter because I simply want to know about you. I want you to hear me out if I tell you. And I refuse to tell you while we're both in the tub like this. Let me finish up real quick and you shall have full access to the tub. When you're done, then we can talk." Salazar accommodates even as he begins to wash himself and scrub his hair down. He rinses it out and rises from the tub, concealing himself for Harry's sake. He is dried and dressed within a few more minutes and gone, leaving Harry to feel that scary and foreign and highly unwelcome feeling of loneliness and loss.

Harry sighs and ducks beneath the water for a few moments before coming up and washing himself in similar fashion to how Salazar had. He gets out and has a moment to realize that he has no clean clothes, and just before he grabs the dirty ones back up, he finds a pile settled on a small table with a small note with his name on it. "These should fit you, if not, just call. – Salazar" Harry sighs again and changes himself quickly before going out into the sitting room, still toweling his hair dry.

"Let me help," Salazar offers, gently taking the towel away and tugging lightly on separate bunches of hair to dry them to an acceptable level before leaving it be. They sit on either end of the couch then, Salazar making sure that they purposely keep their distance. "Harry, you probably didn't properly observe the differences in my appearance as we had been kissing last night, but there were at least two majorly noticeable ones. Remember your shirt?" He inquires.

"You managed to get it off without unbuttoning it," Harry recalls.

"Correct, and only because I know a fairly simple mending spell, it doesn't show any signs of what I did. I have a creature inheritance that reacts strongly around you, which is quite new to me sine it never reacted to anyone before you. I'm a therianthrope with the full form resembling a cat sith," He explains. (Go look it up.)

Harry trembles at that knowledge and even as he watches, Salazar changes minutely, his hands and the top of his head showing the most change. Ears flicked out of the long hair and Harry reached a hand up to stroke one tentatively.

Salazar nearly purred as he butted his head into Harry's hand. He really hoped that this was Harry accepting him as he was. He trembled as the hand moved from his ear down to softly brush his lips and in a heartbeat, Salazar was pinning Harry to the couch and another hot make out session had ensued.

Harry arched up into Salazar's form and trembled as the onslaught of feelings rushed through him. A moment later, he felt a cloud of magic wrap around him but not actually touch him and he stopped kissing to blink up at Salazar with wonder. Silver eyes gleamed down at him with raw emotion upon them, begging for him to accept the magic. Harry closed his eyes and without another thought he felt the magic seeping into him even as he allowed his own to trail around the great lord Slytherin's body in return before it was taken in. The resulting combination of magic was intoxicating and they both couldn't keep their hands and lips off of one another for nearly an hour.

Salazar finally broke away slowly and pressed soft kisses to Harry's brow, "The others will be expecting us at breakfast," He purred.

Harry sighed and simply held onto Salazar's frame before he felt the older come to some decision. That decision was officially shared with him when the elder held him back before lifting him up and carrying him upstairs. "Wait, Salazar, won't they mind?" He inquired.

"These three are my best friends, they know my sexual preferences, and my creature nature, they'll be half expecting it by e inviting you to stay with me overnight," is the sly response that makes Harry feel like it was a setup and yet still warm and fuzzy that he'd felt the same attraction.

Upon their entering the Great Hall, all conversation that was there ceases and Harry finally manages to get free enough to at least stand on his own, though he doesn't let go of Salazar either. He hides his face while it seems Salazar is looking at them unabashedly.

"We won't argue with you about this, we can practically see the aura around you radiating, but he's not from this time Salazar, we don't want you to be hurt," Rowena speaks up first. Ever she be the logical one.

Salazar nods and kisses the top of Harry's head before guiding them up to the table and they each take a seat. It is nearly like any other morning for the four founders, but Harry feels very lonely now.

He is loved beyond the level that he could imagine, but he's lost his friends now, they might not notice his absence especially if he manages to get back to his time, but he will notice it keenly. He sits there not touching his food as he thinks. Because what happens if he does get back? The amazing man next to him will be long dead.

Salazar notices the distress in his now officially recognized mate, and he sighs before he kneels by Harry's chair and draws his face down to look at him. "We will figure something out," He promises as he kisses Harry's cheek and stand behind him to hold him. "I won't leave you unless it is for the best, and I know that you wouldn't leave me, were it not for the same reason. We'll be plenty okay," He assured him in soft words that leave Harry trembling with unshed tears. "It's okay to cry too," He adds even as he feels a soft tear drop against his wrist. He sighs and charms the chair to extend enough for him to sit too and hold Harry more effectively. He whispers sweet nothings and assurances while Harry sobs softly.

Finally the tears cease and Harry is tired all over again. "Sorry to ruin breakfast," He mumbles.

"We would never expect an apology for that, dear, you are allowed to have a moment of weakness, and sometimes these things shouldn't be bottled up," Helga trills out as she brings Harry a glass of water for the sore throat she had heard coming on.

Gratefully, he takes it and gulps it down as much as he can before settling and leaning against Salazar again.

Salazar takes up Harry's fork and slowly starts to feed his mate until the younger teen finally takes up the fork and eats on his own, though still leaning into Salazar for the support. Harry finishes most of his breakfast before he leaves the fork on his plate and takes up Salazar's hand only briefly blinking up for assurance that this is okay before he traces idle patterns on the elder's palm.

Salazar snorts slightly at the ticklish feeling but he flexes his hand briefly to show the claws that reside there when he's in his half (more like 1/3) state. He smirks when this captures Harry's attention and he idly plays with the retractable claws with rapt attention. He nearly catches himself on one by accident as he's reaching for his water, but Salazar had been paying attention enough to withdraw his hand. "Careful love," he admonishes for the carelessness.

Harry blinked, realizing what had almost happened and he nods as he runs a light finger over the claws again. He leans his head against Salazar and tips his head up to look at him from his collarbone. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?" He inquires.

"Godric and I usually play a seeker's game, the girls would never take part in the sport," Salazar answers, and this seems to pique his mate's interest.

"Would it be possible for you and me to have a round?" Harry inquired enthusiastically.

"I would love to," Salazar replied. "Are you a seeker for your team?" He asks.

"Yes, I have been for several years now, and there has only ever been once or twice where a replacement was needed for me," he says almost in a voice that speaks of disappointment. He really would love to see someone have the opportunity to be seeker in his absence, you know, without a grievous injury.

Salazar chuckled. "Well, you'll just have to try and keep up, I won't go easy on you just because you're my mate," he purrs as he rises and leads Harry out to the pitch, exactly where it is in his time, just the banners around are more generic. Making it clear that there aren't the house teams set up as an idea.

Harry kind of likes the thought of this, to just form teams in the school not basing it on house. He poked Salazar's side before sticking his tongue out and dashing ahead, laughing when he heard Salazar pursuing him.

Salazar chuckled before taking off too and he found himself quickly catching up before he slipped his arms around Harry's waist and they rolled down the rest of the hill with Salazar managing to land on top of a panting Harry.

"This feels a bit cliché," Harry teases but he leans up and is quickly and eagerly met by soft warm lips that conquer his own.

"Oi, get a room!" Godric booms as he makes the trek after them with the girls following. "Best get suited up or you won't have an audience to impress, Salazar!" He jeers good-naturedly.

Salazar chuckles before pressing a final soft kiss to Harry's lips and he rises to help the younger teen up.

They go to the locker rooms and suit up before Harry grabs one of the spare brooms, an early model that he'd never heard of even. He trembles briefly with nervousness that he would make a complete fool of himself, but he knows how Salazar feels so he knows that he can be himself, even if he does mess up. He walks out with the therianthrope before they both settle on their brooms and kick off.

"Just because you said you wouldn't go easy on him, doesn't mean he has to end up bloodied like I did last time, Salazar. Play fair," Godric boomed with his wand to his neck before he released the snitch and the spectators were cheering right away in Harry's favor.

Harry's eyes left his mates when he heard the man speaking and instantly his eye caught the gold glint. He was off by the time Godric's voice had stopped resonating and Salazar was right on his tail. In another heartbeat, he'd lost the snitch so he went circling around unpredictably to keep Salazar thinking that he was on it. He's avoiding looking about too much though as well.

Salazar would humor Harry until he could catch sight of the little thing as well. He cursed softly before he saw it and he was making a sharp turn away from the path Harry was following. He was after it very quickly but was quickly being gained upon when Harry noticed him missing.

Harry grinned as he noticed himself gaining speed and he playfully bumped into Salazar with a smirk firm on his features. "Want to make things interesting?" He asks just loud enough for Salazar to hear him.

"Sure," is the curt response though silver eyes shine brighter with intrigue.

"Winner gets to do whatever they want, within the reason of avoiding harm, to the other," He says in a sultry tone that makes Salazar falter for a split second, just long enough for Harry to inch forward more.

"Deal," Salazar whispers before leaning forward more against his broom to urge it forward just the slightest bit faster.

"Looks like they just made a bet," Rowena observes with distaste in her voice.

"Probably for sex," Godric chuckled out to the greater distaste of the women.

"You could be a bit more tactful," Helga scolds.

Godric just keeps laughing as he watches the game and even nearly loses his seat as the seekers fly right over him.

Harry is somehow managing to inch forward and to be just ahead of Salazar, but he is noticing that the snitch is winding them up, literally. Taking them higher and higher and he knows that the snitch might force them into a steep feint. Just as he predicted, and both were expecting, the snitch does a steep drop right out of the air. Harry lets his weight do the turn for him and simply takes the nosedive as it comes. He knows that Salazar will do his best to keep up but he has the devotion to keep up and pull off a full Wronskei Feint.

Their speed is incredible and Harry even hears the girls gasp in worry but he is focusing on how much time he will have to pull up from any given distance, but the snitch isn't pulling up yet either, much to his distress.

Salazar is nervous. He doesn't want Harry hurt, and at these speeds, if the teen pulls up a moment too late, he could crash into the ground roughly. He speeds up as much as his broom will allow and comes to be neck-in-neck with Harry. "We shouldn't fall for the snitch, love," he tries to coax.

Harry sighs, "I know what I'm doing," he promises.

"It won't do us any good if one of us catches the snitch at the expense of the other being brutally injured," Salazar continues.

Harry nods and together the pull out of the nosedive with plenty of room to spare.

They wait and watch for the snitch to come back into sight and Salazar notices it as it passes right in front of his face. He almost catches it but it slips away. He quickly rises higher after it and grips it tight finally. He grins down at Harry before he lowers down to his level and kisses him. "I win," He purrs.

"Of course," Harry mumbles though you can tell he's blushing and not as disappointed at missing out on having the control. He can't help but wonder if they would get down to the more explicit activities, then he realizes how quickly and bizarrely things are going, and he shakes those thoughts from his head. He won't instigate anything, but he won't turn any offers down from the elder teen.

Salazar grins and raises the snitch up even as he and Harry lower themselves to the ground and dismount. They go to the locker rooms again where the other three founders are waiting to congratulate them.

"There is the haphazard of playing a seekers game against someone precious to you," Godric mumbles, "That feint would have been brilliant! I know you both could have pulled it off," he gushes.

"I wasn't going to take the chance that either one of us would fail," Salazar said curtly. "Now mind if we have some privacy to shower?" he inquires even though he's already shirtless much to the amusement of the girls at his toned body and Harry's blush. The other founders leave them and Salazar quickly pins Harry to one of the posts in the locker room, kissing him with passion and tenderness. "So, what would you like me to do with you?" He asks in a husky voice.

"Whatever you want," Harry pants out before eagerly kissing him again desperate for more.

Salazar joins his tongue into the fray of teeth clashing and lips bruising and that changes everything in a heartbeat for Harry.

A soft whine comes from Harry as he melts into the kiss more than before. He feels Salazar's body thrumming with magic before a literal purr is felt and heard, adding a new set of sensations too. Harry squeaks softly as he is lifted but he follows the silent directions and wraps his legs around Salazar's hips, bringing them closer and pressing solid erections firmly against each other. "Merlin!" Harry gasps out and pants.

Since the kiss is broken, Salazar puts his mouth to use on Harry's neck and collarbone, lapping up beads of sweat happily. He rocks his hips slowly against Harry and enjoys the sensations with unabashed glee. "I won't ask why that name, because I know that you couldn't be thinking of anyone else right now. Your body is tuned to me, as tuned as mine is to you," He groans out accentuating a few words with slightly harsher thrusts.

Harry moans. "Of course no one else is on my mind. I wouldn't dream of any other than you," He purrs in response.

Salazar grins at that and kisses Harry again as their thrusts grow steadily faster, more frantic, and desperate for release. Wanton cries are heard throughout the locker rooms but no one else is there to hear them.

Harry clings to Salazar and scrabbles for something to keep him anchored in that moment before he tips over the edge. He nearly screams with his climax and arches back against he pole, pressing his hips more firmly against Salazar's, making that the breaking point for the therianthrope too.

Salazar slowly lowers them to the ground to catch their breath and he idly strokes Harry's hair out of his face, carding through the sweaty locks lovingly. They both manage to breathe evenly again and so they get up and do what they should have been doing already. The shower is welcome warmth that they share with each other as well with hugs and kisses passed.

X*x*X

A/N: SO that was interesting…. I am slightly ashamed of myself for going back to plotless smut… imma fix that shortly don't worry. Harry and Salazar will get to know each other before the really heavy stuff happens. But anyway, here you go! Short chapters ftw!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, I think that I left this too long cause I just lost inspiration for it… I'll push through though, so let's get going!

Warning: Bad timey wimey space stuff… and male lovers hehe. Oh and I might be ruining the timeline of Harry Potter but who cares, it'll be funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

X*x*X

Harry had already spent a week with Salazar and the other founders. Today, another wizard was supposed to join them and so they were waiting about in one of the soon-to-be classrooms though it was set up as a lounge right now. Harry was happily curled up in Salazar's side while the elder carded his fingers through his hair. A house elf halted all conversation by entering with a young man trailing behind it.

Godric rose from his spot on an armchair as red as his house common room would be, and shook hands with the wizard, perhaps only as old as Harry or Salazar, and yet already a proclaimed wizard, especially to Harry's knowledge. "Merlin, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he greets warmly.

Merlin beams and shakes the hand back, "I was greatly pleased to hear of you four starting this school, I just had to see it for myself and help in any way that I can," he said with great enthusiasm.

Harry stood and helped Salazar up while Rowena and Helga stood and came forward as well to greet the visitor. Each introduced themselves but Harry felt quite out of place, even more so than before.

Salazar didn't miss a beat however, he brought Harry to his side and kissed the top of his head softly. "This is my mate, Harry Potter, circumstances of our meeting may be bizarre, but he fits right in," are the gushed words as he flaunts the slightly younger teen to the blond before them.

"Mister Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. Might I inquire what bizarre circumstances bring you here?" He inquired even as they were all guided to sit. Harry sat between Salazar and Merlin while the other three take seats in armchairs, everyone sitting in a piece of furniture matching their future house colors.

Harry flushed a bit, "You may, but I cannot promise that I can accurately explain what happened," He mumbled.

"I'd still be greatly interest to hear," Merlin assured him.

"Well, to start things off, I'm not from this time. I'm from almost 1000 years in the future," Harry admits while worrying his lip. "I had only intended to send myself an hour back, but the device that I'd been using must have broken in the process of its use, and I ended up here, now that device is entirely broken and I'm in need of a way back to my time, though I can't quite say if I want to go back," he admits.

Merlin looked like he was contemplating something before he gave a reassuring squeeze to Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure something out for you," He assures.

Harry nods and tucks his head in under Salazar's chin.

X*x*X

Harry was nibbling on his food, having lost his appetite recently, which hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone. Salazar sat with him and encouraged his eating as much as possible, but eventually, Harry would just stand and stalk out with a look on his face that haunted the others.

Salazar sighed and rested his head in his hands. "We need to find a way to get him back. Something is bothering him, and I know it is about his time," He explained.

"Would you be able to part with him?" Godric inquired.

"I would rather part with him than have him miserable and starving himself," Salazar bit out before standing and stalking after his mate.

"Salazar!" Merlin called after him. "I will wish you a fond farewell, and I wish that Harry hadn't made such a hasty retreat, for I would have bade him the same. I am leaving tomorrow at dawn, and within the month, if there is hope for a way to get him back to his time, you shall hear about it from me," he assured him as he stood and took his hand. "I will do all that I can for the both of you, so long as you promise to go with him," He added with a pointed look.

Salazar seemed to think about it, "How much would that change time?" He inquired.

"I know not, but I think it worth the risk, less you both end up miserable. You wouldn't live long without him, not as long as you seem to think," Merlin noted. "You mate once, there is no other for you now," He comments further.

Salazar sighed, "I should have known you would know quite a bit about my race," he grumbled. "I will only promise to go if it feels right," He said before turning, "Have a safe trip home, we shall wait for your correspondence," he calls as he retreats. He finds Harry flopped on the couch with a miserable look on his face. "Would you truly not tell me what troubles you?" He inquired as he settled on the floor, by his head.

"Things that I don't want to return to, but I know that I have to, or else there is no hope for my friends. For that time, for any part of the future," He mumbled.

"Please explain?" Salazar requested as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair that had lengthened in the three months already spent here.

Harry turned onto his side and slid against the back of the couch before patting the space invitingly for Salazar to join him. He nearly grinned as Salazar settled beside him and held him close, but tears and frustration was the order right now, so grinning was out of line. "There is a dark wizard… as with every generation… that has marked me as his only equal, the one to defeat him. I'm so frustrated about that and this past school year, I'd been pressured into more studies, longer days and evenings, more work than I can keep up with, and a greasy git in my head for hours at a time. My friends are doing what they can to help, but they don't understand how difficult it is, they don't know half of the classes I'm taking, and they act like I wanted to be late for half of the regular classes that I take with them. I was on the end of my rope while there, this has practically been a vacation, but now I can't even focus on enjoying it and enjoying you," He rants instantly. "I know that I have to go back, or else that dark lord is going to ruin everything. I know that I have to defeat him, but I don't know how, and it might very well take my life to defeat him!" Harry finished with wide green eyes peering up worriedly at silver.

Salazar kisses Harry's forehead and strokes his hair soothingly. "It will all be well, I have faith in you, Harry. That dark wizard is an idiot for marking you, because you are the most brilliant wizard I have met, and that's saying something, about Godric, and the girls," he said softly. "I assume that you are talking about Occlumency and Legimens with the…. Greasy git?.. I can help you train if you would like? But I won't try to understand what you are going through, only be understanding that it is stressful and you need someone on your side," He hums as he hugs Harry closer. "Perhaps the vacation lasted too long," he teased even as he pressed soft kisses to Harry's cheeks and then molded lips together in a passionate kiss speaking of understanding and love.

Harry melted and accepted the comfort wholly. That kiss ended and was followed by shorter, sweeter ones. Harry found himself nearly asleep when the clock next chimed out the hour and Salazar gladly scooped him up and carried him to bed.

"Harry, you are so loved and cherished, I know that if what I've seen of you is even half of the person you are in your time, that your friends are amazing and they cherish you too. Sleep well now," he purred as he curled up with him and held him closer.

Harry sighed and felt better with these words and finally getting his worries off of his chest. Waking that next day was a difficult task because he was so warm and comfortable but he managed to turn over in Salazar's arms and kiss his nose as he waited for him to wake up.

"Good morning," Salazar mumbled sleepily in a fashion that extended into a yawn. He tightened his grip briefly just enough to pull Harry within kissing distance and pecked his lips lightly. "Shower? Or Bath?" He asked then.

"Bath," Harry purred before he was carried from the bed, to the large tub that would always rival the prefects' bathroom. He yelped as a wand-less spell charmed him naked and he glared at Salazar with no real fire before he cast the same charm on his mate, though not giving him the satisfaction that he quite desired.

Salazar just grinned wickedly and started the bath with another wand-less spell. He pressed Harry up against the cold tile wall beside the tub and chuckled as he shivered. They changed positions from Harry being held bridal-style to his legs around Salazar's hips much to the pleasure of them both. The water stopped flowing from the tap so Salazar shifted back and carefully lowered them both into the warm water.

Harry sighed and went mostly limp aside from his arms and legs, holding onto Salazar. A moment later had him panting and moaning softly as Salazar's fangs had pierced his neck. He blinked in vague surprise. His mate had nibbled around his neck but never had he broken skin. Harry almost wanted to speak up, but it felt quite nice, intoxicating really.

Salazar knew what he was doing, and his reasons could possibly piss Harry off, but he knew that if he wanted to try and stay with Harry as Merlin wanted, he would need to do this. He released his teeth and the gush of blood that flowed was warm and intoxicating. He moaned softly and rutted against Harry to show his pleasure. He pulled away enough to lick now, no longer sucking. He kept lapping at the wound until it stopped bleeding and kissed Harry softly along the red mark now obvious on his neck. He made his way up to Harry's lips and kissed him passionately as he let a hand trail towards Harry's arse.

Harry was confused but he felt the pleasure being returned. He knew where this was finally heading and he was anticipating this. He mewled as fingers slowly entered him and arched his back to press harder against Salazar.

Salazar took only enough time to be sure he wouldn't tear Harry, but he was in a bit of a rush to appease his creature nature. He was thankful for some of the potions that automatically filter into the water as he pressed Harry against one of the tub walls before he lines himself up. "Ready?" He inquires with the last bit of control he has.

Harry nods and kisses Salazar passionately as he is filled and he cries out into the kiss, though he desperately has wanted this for longer than he had even realized yet. He claws at Salazar's back and holds tightly to him.

"Easy. I'll take it slow," He soothed as Harry seemed to be in too much pain to continue. He held Harry up so that he wouldn't accidentally slide too far in too quickly. He kissed Harry softly as the younger teen caught his breath and adjusted. He would occasionally have to stop again after slipping in just a little bit. At last, he was fully sheathed, and the tight heat of his mate was vastly more intense than could have been imagined.

Harry let out a little whine as he trembled in Salazar's arms, but within a few moments he could relax properly and he sighed. He took another couple of moments to take it all in before he experimentally rocked his hips against Salazar's and instantly, he was gasping.

In a second, Salazar had taken that permission and was pounding into Harry with fervor and animalistic passion. "I love you, Harry," He purred out in pants as the water sloshed around them.

Harry let out cries and moans and very little coherent thought could be processed, but he did manage to return those words. "I love you too, Salazar," he groaned as he arched against his mate. He was in the most amazing state of pleasure, he couldn't even process it and when he thought that maybe he could, he was diving over an unseen edge and crying out to the ceiling with words unintelligible but valued all the same by the one who followed him.

Salazar groaned as he climaxed and held Harry close before letting the water do the supporting for them both. He held Harry still and kissed him softly as they both caught their breath and regained enough energy to actually wash themselves and get out. He only let Harry stand long enough to get dressed before he was carrying him and silently adjusting his own trousers to accommodate the tail that had decided to make him uncomfortable. He brought them up to breakfast, again held in one of the classrooms, rather, Rowena's office.

The look on the other founders' faces spoke volumes about their speculations, though Godric seemed bemused. "You both look thoroughly shagged, but I'm not sure why you haven't shown up to breakfast this exhausted before," He asks without actually asking.

"You assume so much, dear Godric," Salazar growled lowly before he settled into a loveseat but rather than shifting Harry to be beside him, he kept Harry on his lap. "Actually, I've marked my claim and intent for Harry, we only look thoroughly shagged because that is the truth, and that is how you complete that pact," He explains.

Harry hums and looks very tired. "Thoroughly shagged is an understatement," He mumbled dazedly. "Shagged senseless would work," he adds with a smile curling his lips before he actually registers where he is, who he's with, and that he said that out loud. "Bollocks," He muttered at the bemused looks on Rowena and Helga's faces.

Salazar laughs heartily and kisses the top of Harry's head. "Hungry?" He inquired even as he summoned one of the trays over and set it to stay hovering within arms' reach of them.

Harry grabs one of the biscuits and avoids everyone's eyes as he nibbles on it. He shifts just enough that Salazar can eat comfortably though he's not eager to be far from him. He only nibbles on small things before Salazar begins feeding him pieces of fruit to appease his protective/possessive nature that was quickly taking a new turn of power over him.

Salazar kissed Harry's cheek while conversation went on around them and he picked up on a word here and there that he hoped Harry wouldn't. Not yet, at least. He would tell Harry later, he promised this. He made a silent signal to Godric to cease this conversation.

Harry grabs one of the strawberries and offers it to Salazar who eats it from his hand with a smirk on his lips as Harry blushes.

"Not that this isn't so entertaining, but if you two insist upon such… erotic, actions, then I believe we should either shoo you out or we shall leave," Rowena says bluntly which makes Harry nearly choke on his juice and Salazar laughs hard enough to nearly choke on his bite of strawberry as well.

"Right, I shall respect your wishes, don't get up," Salazar assures them and stands with Harry still in his arms.

Harry squeaks and nuzzles closer to be certain that he isn't dropped, though he should know by now that Salazar wouldn't drop him, even accidentally.

Salazar's mind is cranking quickly as he is making his way, leisurely to the library. "Harry, love. Do you trust my judgment?" He inquires.

Harry nods silently, his green eyes peering up at Salazar, already weighted by the seriousness of this topic.

"In a months' time, Merlin should have information on how to get you back to your time. He made me promise him something, and I will keep that promise for myself and you, as well as him." Salazar begins as he settles them into an armchair that resides in a far corner of the library.

Harry looks almost hopeful and torn. "That's brilliant news for all but one part," he murmured.

"And I know that one part that you speak of," Salazar assured him with a soft kiss to his forehead. "Harry, I promised Merlin that I would come with you to your time," He finished.

Harry's face went through a range of emotions. Worry, hope, and a touch of anger, name a few of them. He shuffles out of Salazar's lap, much to the elder's disappointment. "Salazar…" He tried to begin as he leaned against a bookshelf. "You can't. I may not know a lot about time, but that would mess with the line of Slytherin that is supposed to carry on after you, with… whomever you decide," He mumbles the last bit with a pained look. "You can't join me," He finished with a firm look.

"There would be no other Slytherin's with or without you. I cannot take another to my bed." Salazar stated firmly.

Harry's green eyes widened like saucers and his knees went out of under him as he fell to the floor, still leaning heavily upon the shelf. "You mean… you mean that whole thing this morning. You… You manipulated me!" He stammered out.

Salazar sighed before he rose from his seat and knelt before Harry. "Love, power, intelligence, support, passion, and a future; that is what I promise you. I shouldn't have done the ritual without your… proper, permission, but I will tell you that my magic wouldn't have allowed us to bond like that if you hadn't given permission on some level. Harry, I wouldn't want anyone else even if I could have them. I'm sure my magic would reject others anyway after I met you."

"But... Your line..."

"Will carry on if I leave someone as a blood adopted relative. I have an estranged cousin I've been quite fond of, I believe she would make a good continuation for my line from this time." Salazar explained as he rose and stroked Harry's hair before kissing him softly. "Have some faith in my assurance that I will settle things here before leaving."

A/N: Alright so I've been debating bringing the Chamber of Secrets into play, maybe some baby basilisk or mamma basilisk with a basilisk egg, but like... again, bad timey wimey things so it wouldn't do to screw with the story of the CoS. But... I've updated... woo...


End file.
